The Nightmare of Peter in Charge
by Nananinja
Summary: Peter and Lois have a bet. Peter thinks he can do everything Lois does and work his job. He has been terribly mistaken.


Nanninga 4

The Nightmare of Peter in Charge

*Family Guy Theme Song*

The Griffins house is completely empty. The house is a normal house in Quahog, peach with red shutters. The car is not in the driveway. The family car of the Griffins is speeding down the road. "Peter slow down," Lois said.

"The kids are sleeping. Let them sleep until we get home." Peter stares at her with a discomforted look.

"Peter, watch the road not me!" Lois exclaimed. The car starts to go onto the side walk and Peter is still staring at Lois. The car goes into the front lawns of his neighbors. As they yell at him, Peter thinks they are cheering for him, so he tries to drift into his driveway. He starts to turn and the car starts to tip. Peter continues to try to drift and the car continues to tip until they finally completely start rolling. The kids wake up and start screaming in terror.

"You fat imbecile, you're trying to kill us!" Stewie screamed. They finally stop rolling and it lands perfectly in the Griffin's driveway.

"Well, wasn't that a roll," Peter giggled. The whole family starts to laugh hysterically.

They all get out of the car with ease and head into the house. After they leave the car catches on fire and explodes moments later.

"Stewie, isn't it nap time?" Lois asked. Stewie gives her a dirty look

"Yes. Right after I decide how I'm going to kill you before bed." Lois snatches him up and carries him to his crib. The whole time he is struggling, kicking, and scratching trying to get out of her arms until she puts a pacifier in his mouth. "There you go."

"Did you put the little rascal to bed Lois?" ask Brian.

"Yes but he was being a pain. He was kicking and scratching and just being ornery. I think he scratched all the way down my arms. But thanks for asking."

"Lois! Will you go grab me a drink?" Peter inquired.

"Peter, just because you are her husband doesn't mean that she has to do everything for you. She is already doing your laundry, washing and folding, cooking, cleaning, taking care of Stewie, paying the bills, and taking the kids to school," Brian says snootily.

"Brian, I can easily do all of that and work my job," Peter replies

"Here is your drink Peter." Lois brings him a cold drink along with a hot plate of lasagna and the remote for the television for the living room

"Ah, thanks Lois"

"Lois, do you think that Peter could do everything you do every day and still work his normal job at the toy factory?" Brian asks confidently. Lois chuckles.

"He couldn't even do half of what I do and without his job."

Peter hears Lois laugh at him. He thinks to himself "Wait I can easily do everything Lois does and do my job

"Peter, what are you talking about? You barely can get your own stuff without my help," Lois laughed.

"Fine, starting tomorrow, I will do everything you do, plus my job for a week. Since this is a bet, when I win I get to do whatever I want with my friends for a month and you have to do whatever I say," Peter declared.

"That's fine, but when I win I don't have to do anything you say for the next month and you have to get food and drinks for me whenever I ask," Lois states.

"Alright. Well I'm going to bed so I can dominate my challenge tomorrow. Goodnight Lois, Goodnight Brian." Peter says sternly

"Goodnight Peter," Lois and Brian say while laughing. Peter walks up the stairs and stubs his toe.

"Lois! Help I have stubbed my toe. It is bleeding really badly. Get a band aid or something fast!" Peter screams. Peter sits there screaming for about another 20 seconds before he decided to just stop, go to his bed, and just go to sleep.

The next morning Peter wakes up and is sweating atrociously. He decides to take a shower before the kids wake up so he can dominate the challenge.

"Awh, that shower was so amazing." Peter says excitedly. His stomach grumbles "I'm starving." Peter walked down the stairs still dripping wet searching for food. He doesn't want the kids to wake up yet so he tries to tip toe.

Stewie hears somebody walks down the stairs and he thinks it Lois so he runs after what he thinks is her down the stairs. He slips going down the stairs falls and bust his head open. Peter hears it so he decides to run to the stairs to see what has happened. He sees Stewie lying on the ground bleeding and unconscious.

Peter freaks out; he doesn't know what to do. He has never dealt with a severe bleeding and or, dead person before. He doesn't want to tell Lois because he said he would take care of everything for a week. He decides to clean up the blood and hide Stewie in the garage for now.

He decides to go up to Stewie's room to see if you can find anything that might help. He is looking through his toy box and tries to take a bat out. It doesn't move. He decides to push it out of the way. He continues his search through the toy box as a secret room inside Stewie's room opens up. Right on the front it says STEWIE'S TIME MACHINE. Peter finally decides there is nothing in the room that can help him out. As he is walking out he sees a slight sliver of light out of the corner of his eye. He turns to look at it and it blinds him for a few moments. As he is starting to regain his sight he can read STEWIE'S TIME MACHINE. As he is still in aw he decides to climb into the time machine hoping that he can stop Stewie from stumbling down the stairs.

As he steps in he notices a bunch of tiny buttons and things he had never seen in his entire life. He decides to start playing with the buttons and eventually he starts to feel the machine rattle and shake. The time machine closes and peter is now in an extremely tiny confined place. When the machine finally stops shaking, the door shoots open real fast and Peter rolls out of the machine.

Peter is still in his house and he hears the shower on. He decides to run down stairs fix a real fast meal for past Peter so he doesn't walk down the steps soaking wet. He opens the door really quietly and puts it on the counter of the sink. He sneaks back into the time machine and goes back to present time.

The end


End file.
